Tadase Hotori
Tadase Hotori (辺里唯世 Hotori Tadase) is a main character of Shugo Chara!. He is the leader of the Guardians, also known as the "King's Chair". He is in the same year as Amu Hinamori, the main character of the series. Though he acts confident and nice in front of others, he is actually very timid and shy. It's his dream to be the king of the world. Tadase's cute form and face constantly attract girls and confessions to him. Profile * Name: Tadase Hotori (辺里唯世) *'Birthday:' March 29 *'Blood type:' B *'Weight:' 42kg. (93 pounds) *'Height:' 155cm. Appearance Tadase has blond hair and red violet eyes. A lock of his hair is hung on the top of his head. He is almost never seen without his blue Guardian cape. Personality Tadase is shy but when he character changes with Kiseki he isn't. Tadase is very kind as Kiseki points out that kindness is his strength before they Character Transform in Platinum Royale for the first time. Guardian Character Kiseki His Guardian Character is Kiseki, who was born from his desire to become stronger and the dream of world domination. Also, Kiseki acts as if he is the leader amongst all the Guardian Characters. It's a running gag for the other Guardian Characters to ignore him. Special Powers Character Change During Character Change, he receives a crown and a golden staff that enables him to use a technique called "Holy Crown" to protect him and others from danger. Whenever someone calls him "prince", he will immediately Character Change into a confident and egotistical king who seeks to dominate the world. Character Transformation: Platinum Royale With the help of the Humpty Lock, he can merge with Kiseki and Character Transform into "Platinum Royale". This represents his desire to be more confident and to be a strong king. Outfit: In this form, Tadase wears a rather frilly yellow costume with a cape, similar to a king's. He also gains a crown. Tadase first becomes "Platinum Royale" in episode 39 of the anime and chapter 22 of the manga. Items: *Golden Staff *Royal Sword Abilities: As "Platinum Royale", he is able to perform two new attacks called "White Decoration", "Holy Crown Special", and use his old technique "Holy Crown" in defensive and offensive manners. He later gets a sword during the Rescue Mission for Ikuto and later uses it for the attack "Holy Saber". On one occasion in chapter 31 and episode 80, he combines his powers with Amulet Heart's to perform a cleansing technique called "Platinum Heart". Family *'Mizue Hotori:' Tadase's mother in the manga. Because Tadase's father had a close relationship with Ikuto's mother, she is jealous of Souko Hoshina, and expresses that hatred to her children. In the anime. *'Yui Hotori:' Tadase's father. Friends to Alto Tsukiyomi and Souko Hoshina. *In the anime, he grew up with his grandmother. *'Tsukasa Amakawa:' Tadase's uncle and Mizue's brother. Both upheld the position of King's Chair in The Guardians. Relationships Love Life *'Amu Hinamori:' Amu develops a crush on Tadase since her first day at school. Though she confesses to him, he turns her down, telling her that he has someone that he likes, which turns out to be his dog, Betty. In chapter 9, Tadase began to have a crush on Amu, instead on Amulet Heart. In chapter 28, Tadase confessed his love to Amu again, but this time to her and not Amulet Heart. Friendships *'Ikuto Tsukiyomi:' When Tadase was at a young age, he used to play with Ikuto and Utau. He would call him onii-tan and play with him. Tadase began to distrust Ikuto when he had stolen the Dumpty Key from him, and after he saw Betty die. Tadase still distrusts Ikuto, and accuses him of bad happenings before he finds out what really happened. In the manga, when Tadase finds out that Ikuto is being used to hurt others, he agrees to help Amu save him from Easter Company. Tadase apologizes to Ikuto for all the things he blamed him for in chapter 39. *'Utau Hoshina:' Like Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Tadase used to play with Utau and Ikuto. But when Ikuto and Utau had join Easter, they became enemies. But now, they have regain their sister-and-brother relationship back. *'Kukai Soma:' Kukai and Tadase have been friends with each other since their years as Guardians. They trust each other wholeheartedly, and would sometimes give advice on things to each other. Even after Kukai went on to junior high, they retained in touch with each other on things around the Guardians. See also *Kiseki *The Guardians *Amu Hinamori *Ikuto Tsukiyomi *Kukai Soma *Nadeshiko Fujisaki *Yaya Yuiki *Kairi Sanjo H H H H